la chocole doceria
by ItsGonnaBeOkaySomeday
Summary: The title is not of my own creation I don't own rights to the name it's just a company I saw that makes chocolaty things. Killua bday fic where Gon makes him a special cake that shows how much he cares.
1. Brigadeiro Cake

Credit of recipe goes to

Brigadeiro Cake

Gon Freeces is a hopeless romantic but is a little oblivious when it comes to certain things. Some of those things may include his feelings for a certain albino, purple eyed ex-assassin, who also happens to be be his best friend.

They met about 5 years ago when they were about 12 during the Hunter's Licensing Exam and became fast friends do to Killuas interest in Gon.

Gon, however was also very curious and interested in killua from the way that he looked to how he carried himself without any trace of from for anything anybody could possibly throw his way.

Gon would shamelessly tell Killua how beautiful he was causing Killua to turn a deep strawberry red that reached all the way down his neck. It possibly went much further but do to the clothing Gon could not see (although he wanted to he just didn't realize it was for more than just curiosity). Gon would tell Killua how strange he was in praise and how his pale almost snow white skin shined and almost glittered. As well as tell Killua how lovely and soft Killua's hair was on the rare instances that Gon got to feel it.

All of this flusterated Killua (flusterated = flustered frusterated) to no end.

And Gon absolutely loved it to no end.

However Gon just assumed it's for his love of Killua as just a friend and nothing more. Even though they get asked if they are together when they go traveling or are just out and about in general. Of course Gon answers yes not knowing exactly what they mean causing Killua to blush and call him an idiot and pull Gon away from whoever asked the question.

Now Gon knows what it means but for some reason he still feels the need to tell people yes I mean he and Killua are always together and sleep in the same bed on more than one occasion. They share a tent when they camp out and both of them have woken up finding the other snuggled up against them in the morning so it kinda felt like they were together..

Gon loves his best friend as simply just that he doesn't feel he needs anymore and doesn't plan on asking or doing anything to further or possibly riun the relationship he has with the blonde.

And it's that love for Killua that has led Gon to this situation today, the day before Killua's birthday. Because of what tomorrow's day means his dear friends Leorio and Kurapika have come to visit in the middle of their travels as well which Gon is so happy about for two reasons.

One; he misses his friends even though they may not be as close to Gon as Killua is he still treasures them and sees them like his brothers.

And two; he's grateful to them for keeping Killua out of the house while he makes his birthday cake!

It's no secret the ex-assassin loves chocolate. If chocolate could speak Killua would probably do anything it asked him to. Gon tries to enforce a healthy diet but there's no way he could keep Killua away from chocolate he knows not to try that again.

For Killua's birthday Gon has decided to make an extra special cake called Brigadeiro cake which is a Brazilian cake that has kind of chocolate fudge mixture that goes into the filling and the icing all over it.

As soon as Gon found this recipe he knew Killua would love it and so he decided to make it for his beloved best friend.

As soon as Killua was out the door with Leorio and Kurapika Gon gathered up his ingredients;

Ingredients:

4 eggs

sugar

oil

flour

salt

chocolate powder

vanilla extract

baking powder

14 ounces sweetened condensed milk

1 tablespoon butter

cream (25 percent fat content)

chocolate chips

Gon then gets out his measuring utensils and starts to decide the amounts he needs of each separating them into different size bowls like he saw Rachel Ray do on her cooking channel.

1 cup sugar

1/4 cup oil

1 cup flour

1 pinch of salt

1 1/2 cups chocolate powder

1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder

14 ounces sweetened condensed milk

1 tablespoon butter

2 tablespoons cream (25 percent fat content)

2 cups chocolate chips

Once Gon has everything measured out he begins to boil 1/2 cup of water because that's the last thing he needs for the ingredients. He also begins to preheat his oven to 350 degrees as per instructions before he starts the prep work for the cake.

INSTRUCTIONS

First Gon separates the whites from the yolks he reserves the egg whites in a bowl and begins to beat the egg yolks with the sugar and oil.

Next he mixes the flour, salt and 1 cup of chocolate powder together.

After that Gon adds the water and the flour mix to the yolk mixture alternately.

When he gets it all well incorporated, he then adds in the vanilla extract and begings to beat the egg whites and then adds the baking powder and the egg whites gently together.

Once the prep work for thr mix is done Gon then lines the bottom of a round cake pan with parchment paper, greases and flour the sides and places the batter in it.

Gon places the cake pan into the already preheated oven at 350 degrees to let it cook for 40 or so minutes.

While the cake is cooking Gon decides to clean up the mess he's made in the kitchen by putting all his bowls and measuring utensils in the sink, turning the water warm and letting the water clean them off before placing everything in the dishwasher and then puts his ingredients that he no longer needs away.

Also while waiting Gon decides to make the filling/icing for the cake as well since there was only about 15 minutes left before it should be done.

In a saucepan, Gon adds the condensed milk, 1/2 cup chocolate and butter together. He then brings it to a simmer until it is consistent. Turning off the heat and adding the cream he stirs it together.

The timer goes off and Gon hurriedly check the cake with a toothpick to find it's perfect and pulls it out of the oven to cool for a while.

While he does that he decides to call Kurapika to see how well they're keeping the birthday boy occupied.

"Hello this is Kurapika", he answers with a sense of professionalism.

"Hey Kurapika how's it going with keeping Killua occupied? I just got done baking the cake it needs to cool are you good to keep him out for a little while longer?" Gon asks.

Kurapika replies with a hint of sarcasm "oh yes I enjoy hearing Leorio and Killua got at each others throats, ahem, but yes we should be able to do that just fine were currently looking at video games as our present to kil-"

Kurapika gets cut off by Killua taking the phone and yelling into it "hey what are you doing for my birthday Gon?!"

Startled Gon replies rather nervously, "well thats a surprise you'll have to wait!" He's fine it hard to keep the suprise from his friend so he hangs up abruptly. Phew that was close Killua will probably yell at Gon when he comes home for hanging up but will probably recoil when he sees what Gon made for him.

It smells like chocolate heaven in the apartment him and Killua share when their not adventuring together.

Gon thinks back on his time spent with Killua. The fun, the not so fun, the places they've seen and things they've experienced together truly has been amazing. Gon doesn't see his life without his friend Killua in it anymore he hopes they will always be together and he hopes by showing Killua how much Gon treasures him that it will make Killua want to continue to stay with Gon.

Once the cake felt cooled off enough Gon begins to cut it in half to put a layer of the fudge icing in between the two halves.

Once done Gon then starts to pour the remainder of the fudge icing over the top of the cake letting it roll over the sides perfectly coating it. Now all that's left is sprinkling chocolate chips over the top and waiting for his friends to return.

Looking at the clock Gon sees it's close to the guesstimated time Kurapika gave him when they should arrive home.

Gon starts to feel butterflies in his stomach and is a little nervous about how the cake with fair. Hopefully Killua loves it and Gon gets to see that look he gets when he's eating really good chocolate.

Sending Kurapika a text letting him know he was all done, Gon takes a seat on the sectional located by the front door in wait. He doesn't receive a reply but soon he hears the jungle of keys and he pops up from his seat.

The door opens and his friends one by one walk through. "Hello everybody welcome back did you have fun?!" Gone happily inquire towards his beloved friends taking note of the bags they all carry in.

"Hello Gon yes we all found some nice things at the outlet mall downtown" the kurta replied giving Gon a small smile as he does.

Gon looks at Killua who has 3 bags that look like they're from a variety of stores. "What did you end up getting for your birthday from Kurapika and Leorio?" Ge asks.

Shrugging anf placing his bags on the floor Killua replies, "well Leorio pair for my new game called RiseUp76 and Kurapika bought me some shirts and a pair of shoes from Spencer's and Vans."

Killua then takes a deep breath and looks suprised. He then sniffs the air "hey what smells so good?" He asks as his pupils dilate slightly.

"It's your suprise present from me Killua I made you a special chocolate cake all by myself!" Gon replies happily as ge takes Killua by the hand and leads him to the kitchen their other friends follow behind.

Gon gets out the cake cutter as well as forks and plates for the four of them. "Woah that looks amazing Gon you really went all out!" Says Leorio in astonishment.

"Of course I did for Killua!" He replies cuasing said male to blush and say "it does look really good it made the apartment smell really yummy too"

Gon smiles big and bright at Killua and starts cutting the cake making sure the first piece is extra large and for Killua of course. Killua drools slightly leaking from thr corner of his mouth when he's handed his plate.

Unable to wait he digs in and with eyes open wide he moans in utter food ecstacy.

This sound causes Gon to stop dead in his tracks and blush. He really liked the sound that came from Killua. He doesn't know why but it makes his heart flutter and stomach heat up oddly.

He finishes cutting the other slices and soon everybody is nibbling (aside from Killua scarfing down his first piece and going for his second already)

After Kurapika and Leorio finish they excuse themselves to return to their hotel for the night since they had to leave for a hunters assignment early in the morning. They make sure to wish Killua happy birthday and thank Gon for the delicious cake before they depart leaving Killua and gone all alone.

For some reason Gon feels a little warm and embarrassed. Killua notices this and inquires about it "everything ok? You look a little out of it. That cake was amazing I didn't know you could cook like that Gon thank you I'm still not 100% used to these marvelous birthdays I've had since becoming friends with you but it's so amazing I really appreciate it"

Gon knows of the cold wat Killua was brought up as a kid before they met he wants to make it up to Killua for all that he missed out as a child. Gon wants to make Killua the happiest forever.

" No I'm fine Killua and I'm glad I can make you happy you deserve it for being such an amazing friend to me I hope I can always make your birthday special from now until forever !" Gon replies happily smiling widely at Killua who in turn gets pink in the cheeks.

" Gosh you're so embarrassing Gon" he says while putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes hiding his blush Gon already saw.

For some reason out of all the other times Killua has done that action this one has more of an effect on Gon. It makes his heart skip a beat or 5 and his stomach twist in a knot. Soon his feet move on their own and almost as if in a trance Gon walks up to Killua ans wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Killua's breath catches when he feels Gon's warm muscular arms around him and squirms slightly at the hands places at his lower back.

"H-h-hey G-g-gon what's up with y-you?" He asks stuttering out some of his words.

"I'm not sure Killua my body reacted on it's own you just looked so cute I wanted to touch you." He replies turning his head to the side to nuzzle Killua's neck and breath in his scent.

Killua shivers and let's out an exasperated sigh when he feels Gon's hot breathe tickle his ear and brush against his neck hotly.

After a few moments standing like this Gon's hands start to run up and down Killua's back rubbing gently as he lightly presses his lips against Killua's neck slowly and repeatedly causing more shivers from Killua.

Soon enough Gon presses the front of their bodies flush against each other's for more closeness. Killua's hands have long since left his pockets with one rested at the back of Gon's neck and the other around his waist as if holding onto him for support so he won't fall over.

Gon can feel he's getting a little stiff in his tracks pants he decided to wear today and wonders if Killua feels the same so testingly he grinds their pelvises together.

This causes Killua to groan into Gon's shoulder and sure enough Gon felt Killua's rock solid cock through his shorts.

Knowing Killua's feeling the same makes Gon feel more bold so he tries something else new and bites down at the spot where Killua's neck and shoulder meet while grinding his lower portion against Killua's as the same time.

This elicts a series of reactions from both boys, Killua gasps and moans and Gon is so shocked by how good it feels his hands shoot to grab at Killua's hips to keep the blonde pressed firmly against him.

Eye contact is made for a brief second before lips meet in a crash and Killua is shoved against a wall, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Gon while he bites at his bottom lip begging to deepen their kiss.

Gon grinds against Killua continuously as their tongues meet in a battle for dominance which neither boy is wanting to give into yet.

Killua pulls away to catch his brother and while panting he looks up at Gon and says "More, bedroom, now"

Getting the hint Gon carries Killua into their shared room with their queen size bed and lays Killua down while he crawls over on top of him once more and assults Killua's awaiting mouth.

Gon hungily devours all the sounds that leak from Killua's mouth and he pinches the ex-assassins nipples through his thin white T-shirt loving how the noises vibrate and causes Gon to feel it in his lower stomach.

Pretty soon both males are in only their boxers, shafts rubbing against each other through the last remaining pieces of cloth separating one from the other.

Gon decides to be the hold one and stands up at the foot of the bed cuasing Killua to prop himself up on his elbows to watch what his best friend and soon to be lover, is doing.

Gon slips his boxers off and looks at Killua who is bright red looking at Gon fully nude. "So how do you wanna do this?" Gon asks, pink tinting his cheeks as he watches Killua checking him all the way out.

"Well you've been taking the lead so far.." Killua blushes in reply at Gon's question.

Even though he may still be a virgin Gon has browsed the internet a few times and knows pretty much what he needs to do for this to be the least but painful for the both of them so he goes and grabs a bottle of lotion from the dresser.

When he comes back Killua is lifting his hips and sliding off his own boxers. Gon loves the sight displayed in front of him on the bed he shares with his beloved Killua.

"Mm perfect" Gon mumbles as he crawls back onto the bed and in between Killua's legs.

Blushing Killua wraps his arms around Gon's neck and says "shut up you shameless bastard and get on with it.."

Not wanting to wait any longer gone squirts out some lotion onto his fingers and rubs the first digit at Killua's entrance before pushing it into him gently.

Killua sighs at the feeling of only one finger inside of him so far it didn't hurt just felt a little off until Gon curled his finer inside and touched Killua in just the right spot.

"Do that again!" Killua shouts and shoves his mouth against Gon's in a sloppy kiss.

Instead of doing that though Gon takes this opportunity to add a second digit but still aims for that spot. Killua hisses in slight suprise but there's not much pain mostly an ache.

Scissoring Killua's extremely tight entrance is causing Gon to lose his mind. All he wants to do is thrust into Killua's tight wet heat mercilessly but he wants Killua to feel good too.

When he feels Killua is stretched enough Gon pulls out his fingers and lines himself up against Killua's hole with his seven inch manhood but doesn't push in yet. Instead he rubs the tip against the entrance ans looks Killua the eyes before asking "are you sure this is ok?"

Wrapping his legs around Gon's waist Killua replies, "yes Freeces now get on with it this teasing is driving me nuts"

That's all Gon needed to hear before he swiftly encases his full length inside Killua in one thrust.

Arching his back off the bed Killua moans loudly at the feeling of Gon's cock filling him up inside to the brim.

Waiting a few moments for Killua to adjust to him Gon begins to pull about half the way out before slamming back in.

Gon guesses he hit Killua's sweet spot again because his nails dig into his shoulder blades when he does this and Killua clenches around Gon so good he feels like he probably won't last long so he starts to pump Killua's cock fast as he pumps himself in and out trying to hit Killua's prostate with each thrust.

"Killua you feel so good" Gon whispers hotly into Killua's ear. "I just want you to know I'm gonna take care of you for a really long time and I hope I can make you happy forever" he tells Killua while kissing his nose.

"You dork you already.." Killua tries to speak but Gon thrusts particularly hard do to Killua clenching tighter around him when he said those sweet words to Killua.

"Ah Gon!" Killua moans especially loud pulling Gon closer against him.

"I'm already.. so happy, because of YOU! Aahhhh GON!" Killua cums hard squiring his hot semen on both his ang Gon's stomach's.

The clenching from Killua's orgasm causing Gon to release his seed deeply inside Killua.

As they both ride out their orgasms Gon lays beside Killua kissing his cheek lovingly and pulling him against his chest.

"I really love you Killua I hope you see how much I do and want to stay with me still" Gon says as he starts to get drowsy.

"Idiot there's no way I could leave now anyways.." Killua replies blushing again.

Gon kisses Killua sweetly on the lips before he drifts off but not before heating Killua whisper,

"I love you too you shameless bastard"

End


	2. not a part of the fic

Credit for the recipe is from not my original

I chose the title because the inspriation for this fic came from a video of a really chocolatly dish from a page called la chocole doceria .

It was all that was in the Instagram description and when i googled recipes i saw an image of the Brazilian cake and decided that would be the detail for this fic.

Hope you all enjoyed it i actually used a real recipe and those are the actual ingredients and instructions to make it im considering testing it out for myself because i love chocolate as well.


End file.
